1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel lens retainer for lighting fixtures.
2. Background Art
Lighting fixtures take many forms, the one primarily under consideration here is the horizontally elongated lighting fixture typically found on railroad cars, for example; although, the present invention may be employed in any similar lighting fixture in any application,
The horizontally elongated lighting fixture includes upper and lower members each having a horizontally elongated groove into which mounting flanges of corresponding horizontally elongated translucent lenses are inserted. The mounting flanges are inserted into the grooves by means of plastically deforming, the lenses and snapping the mounting flanges into the grooves. The mounting flanges and, thus the lenses, are held in place by the spring action of the plastically deformable lenses. A narrow metallic band covers the joint between adjacent lenses, the band having flanges formed at either end thereof. In order to install the band, the upper and lower edges of the ends of the lenses are sequentially pressed inwardly and the flanges are slid into the grooves. Upon release, the lenses return to their normal, installed state and hold the band in place.
While, in normal circumstances, such a mounting arrangement is satisfactory, in the case of a accident when the lighting fixtures are used in railroad cars, for example, or in the case where a person bumps against a lighting fixture lens, the lens may become dislodged from its mounting and the falling lens can cause injury to persons or property.
Screws, for example, could be inserted through, say, the upper metallic member into the lens to secure the lens in place. However, such attachments would detract from the generally clean aesthetic appearance of the lighting fixtures and increase the opportunity for vandalism or breaking of the lense.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for securing in place lighting fixture lenses of the type described above.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such means that is rot clearly visible from the exterior of the lighting fixture as to the method of lens removal.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such means that can be easily employed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such means that can be economically manufactured,
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such means that can he easily released for removal of the lighting fixture lens.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide a means where the lens is secured by pressure on the lens from inside the lighting fixture,
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a lighting fixture lens retainer for a lighting fixture of the type having a generally horizontally extending first lens held in upper and lower fixture members by insertion of first and second mounting flanges formed, respectively, along upper and lower edges of said first lens inserted into first and second mounting grooves formed, respectively, along said upper and lower fixture members, said lighting fixture lens retainer comprising: a retaining member being disposed within said lighting fixture and being movable between a first, open position in which said retaining member is spaced apart from an inner surface of said first lens and a second, securing position in which said retaining member bears against said inner surface of said lens in such manner as to secure said first mounting flange in said first mounting groove.